To feel
by Evil Kitsune
Summary: Quando as armadilhas da mente são uma constante em sua vida, no que acreditar? No que diz seu coração ou na realidade que pode ser distorcida? SxN


**Título:** To Feel  
**Autora**: Evil Kitsune  
**Beta: **Yume Vy  
**Anime****:** Weiss Kreuz  
**Casal****:** Schuldig x Nagi  
**Classificação:** NC-17  
**Gênero:** Yaoi/ Lemon  
**Status:** Capítulo único (Oneshot)  
**Sinopse:** Quando as armadilhas da mente são uma constante em sua vida, no que acreditar? No que diz seu coração ou na realidade que pode ser distorcida? SxN  
**Disclamer:** Weiss Kreuz não me pertence, ele é totalmente de Takehito Koyasu e Project Weiß. Se fosse meu, seria totalmente yaoi, Scherientz não faria parte dele, e eu estaria rica e feliz.  
**Observação: **Contém lemon, única exigência do meu amigo secreto.

**ooo**

**To Feel  
****Evil Kitsune**

Ele se sentia tão bem, ali era tão quente e aconchegante que não queria sair... E os braços que o envolviam e acariciavam eram tão protetores. Era perfeito, e agora uma das mãos segurava seu rosto o fazendo virar para encará-lo, vendo os lábios sensuais e sabia o que o outro diria, e quando foi subir os olhos, para terminar de ver o rosto, o som que saiu daquela boca foi...

- Trim... Trim... Trim...

Isso não podia estar acontecendo e em sua cabeça ele gritava... "_Não, não, não... Maldito telefone_!". Foi quando seus olhos se abriram, não azuis como sempre, e sim vermelhos... E o incômodo objeto voou em direção à parede, se espatifando.

Tudo que ele tinha que fazer agora era voltar a dormir e continuar o seu sonho de onde parou, certo? Errado. Por mais que tentasse, apertasse bem os olhos, não conseguia, mesmo estando tão aconchegado nesses braços, seu corpo enroscado em outro, ele não conseguia.

Então a realidade o fez arregalar os olhos, _como assim_ aconchegado e enroscado num corpo?

Começou a olhar pelo quarto, constatando que as paredes não eram impecavelmente brancas como as suas, nem tinham os mesmos móveis. Então lentamente foi se virando entre os braços quentes, rezando para que quem quer que fosse, estivesse dormindo e não tivesse sido acordado pelo barulho do maldito telefone, que depois teria que comprar um novo.

Seus olhos subiram do peito, e que peito, para o rosto, parando naquela boca, onde teve um flash da noite anterior, com aqueles lábios atrevidos o lambendo, mordendo, chupando todo seu corpo e depois dizendo coisas obscenas em seu ouvido, fazendo-o se arrepiar diante dessa pequena lembrança. Ele _sabia_ quem era, mas tinha que olhar, como se fosse para realmente ter certeza.

Subiu mais um pouco o olhar para encontrar o rosto sereno, adormecido de seu companheiro Schwarz, Schuldig, vendo os cabelos espalhados sobre o travesseiro, formando uma cortina laranja. Tão tranqüilo, tão diferente do rosto sempre cínico e o sorriso irônico nos lábios... E tão lindo e sexy enquanto dormia.

Recriminou-se por pensar assim, e foi lentamente se soltando dos braços que o envolviam. Precisava sair dali, precisava fazer isso rapidamente, antes que o ruivo acordasse. E também necessitava saber o que fazia ali, bem isso ele já sabia, via pelas marcas do corpo de Schuldig e no seu próprio, mas como fôra parar ali?

Teve mais um flash, dele e Schuldig... O alemão com as mãos em suas nádegas e ele com as pernas envolvendo o corpo do ruivo, encostados na parede trocando beijos, tateando pela parede procurando a porta para abri-la e quando ficou irritado por não conseguir, usou seus poderes para isso, conseguindo arrancar uma risada do mais velho, que disse mais um monte de obscenidades em seu ouvido sobre o que pretendia fazer com ele naquele quarto. Suspirou e saiu procurando suas roupas, ou o que sobrou delas, pois sua blusa estava rasgada, a calça com o botão e zíper estourados, sua cueca nem estava achando... Bem, pelo menos colocou a calça, os sapatos e pegou os restos de sua blusa, não iria sair nu também.

Saiu bem devagarzinho do quarto, para não acordar o seu ocupante, pois tudo que menos precisava agora era de comentários sarcásticos, nem piadinhas, nem nada, tudo que ele queria era um bom banho, e pensar, tentar se lembrar totalmente como fôra parar na cama do alemão e tendo uma noite louca de puro sexo selvagem, porque foi o que aconteceu.

Chegando ao seu quarto, foi direto ao banheiro, deixando a sua "roupa" espalhada, decidindo que depois arrumaria, pois agora precisava relaxar e pensar, analisar. Abriu o chuveiro e entrou na água morna, dando um suspiro quando ela tocou seu corpo. Encostou a cabeça na parede e enquanto o líquido translúcido caía, seus pensamentos estavam a mil por hora, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava se lembrar de algo da noite passada.

Nagi reconhecia que sentia uma atração por Schuldig, e sabia que o alemão tinha algo em relação a ele, mas não sabia o que, por isso não permitia se deixar levar pelas coisas que o ruivo dizia, mantendo uma distância segura para não se envolver e acabar sofrendo depois, o que já era bem difícil, já que aquele maldito safado era demasiado sexy para se deixar de notar, e pior, vivia o perturbando. Mas não deveria pensar nisso agora e sim tentar se lembrar como acabara finalmente na cama de Schul. E desde quando ele o chamava assim?

- Eu gosto quando você me chama assim. Mas só você pode. – Nagi escutou aquela voz em seu ouvido enquanto sentia braços fortes o rodeando e um corpo maior se encostando ao seu, o fazendo estremecer e arrepiar. Como o alemão entrou em seu banheiro sem que ele percebesse? Talvez tenha usado seus poderes telepáticos para se ocultar ou...

- Por que não me esperou ou me acordou? Eu adoraria tomar um banho com você. – O ruivo disse no ouvido de Nagi e em seguida mordiscou-lhe o lóbulo, para descer os lábios pelo pescoço alvo, agora com algumas marcas da noite passada, para deixar mais algumas.

- Schuldig! – Foi o sussurro que saiu dos lábios de Nagi, porém ele reagiu e se virou, soltando-se dos braços dele. – O que faz aqui?

- Ora! Vim tomar meu banho com você. O que mais parece? – Devolveu com aquele tão conhecido tom de ironia em sua voz e o sorriso cínico.

Nagi o encarava sem saber se o jogava longe ou o deixava ali e saía, ou se ainda simplesmente ficava junto dele no banho.

- Prefiro a última opção. Vai ser bem mais prazerosa para ambos. – Respondeu sorrindo.

- Quer parar de ficar lendo meus pensamentos? – Nagi o encarou bravo.

- Olha só, você quer respostas, certo? Eu tenho todas elas, e a única coisa que quero em troca é um banho com você. – Piscou pra ele. – Aliás, não só um banho, mas isso a gente pode negociar.

O garoto o encarou com os olhos arregalados e depois franziu o cenho, bravo. Como era atrevido! Mas ele queria respostas, e tudo que tinha no momento era a palavra dele e alguns flashs da noite passada, que só mostrava o que tinham feito a noite toda. Deu um suspiro derrotado e concordou com o ruivo.

Schuldig não perdeu tempo e se colou ao corpo menor novamente... Daria as respostas a ele, mas também aproveitaria a oportunidade para algo mais também.

- Bem... Então, o que quer saber? – Provocou o alemão.

- Tudo, desde o começo. – Resmungou o japonês, bravo, pela gracinha do outro.

Fazendo um gesto teatral e dando um suspiro, o ruivo começou a falar:

- Eu acordei ontem...

- Schuldig! – Nagi falou entre dentes.

- Calma Katzchen, sem as garras, deixa eu contar. – Deu uma piscada ao menor.

- Hum... – O moreninho resmungou algo ininteligível, deixando-o continuar.

- Como eu dizia, acordei ontem... – Encarou o menor que mordia o lábio pra não falar nada. – E quando estava indo para a cozinha, em frente ao quarto do Farfie, não teve como não ler os pensamentos dele. A intenção do irlandês era aprontar algo na festa de ontem, mais precisamente com o Brad, o resto seria conseqüência.

Conforme Schuldig falava ia passando o sabonete pelo corpo do menor.

- Bem então eu vi a oportunidade de perturbar o Brad, e resolvi ajudar. Tudo que fiz foi irritar e de certa forma interferir nas visões dele.

Nagi se lembrou que o dia anterior todo o alemão estava provocando mais do que o normal Crawford e até pensou que ele estava num momento suicida, mas não se envolveu.

- Hehehe... Não. Eu não queria morrer, delícia, eu só queria atrapalhar o Brad enquanto o Farfie preparava a fórmula dele. – E mordeu o lóbulo da orelha de Nagi, ganhando um gemidinho. – Farfie ia por algo na bebida, ele queria ver o Brad 'mais solto', e digamos que aproveitar a noite melhor... – Notando a interrogação no rosto do menino, completou. – Bem, digamos que ele queria fazer o Brad de uke ontem e eu achei que seria divertido. Hhaahahaha...

Diante do olhar surpreso que o outro lhe mostrou, o ruivo riu mais ainda.

- Ah Liebe, vai dizer que não é bom ver o Brad perder a pose? Ou você não sabia que eles de vez em _sempre_ tão acalmando a tensão na cama um do outro? Brad com chicotes, e Farfie adora.

- Me poupe os detalhes Schul.

- Ok! Continuando... – Suspirou e continuou acariciando o corpo do outro com o sabonete, era difícil se concentrar assim, mas ele faria. – Farfie pesquisou na net a fórmula do 'Boa Noite Cinderela'¹, mas ele não queria que o Brad se esquecesse, ele só o queria mais suscetível. Então criou a sua própria formula. Um pouco de Rohypnol, muito afrodisíaco e um pouco de calmante para deixá-lo mais a vontade, relaxado. Misturou naquele coquetel que serviram durante a noite, só que quando era para o Brad, ele acrescentava umas gotas a mais.

- E você sabia disso e aproveitou a oportunidade para me dar também. – Concluiu Nagi o encarando bravo.

- Aí que está o problema Mein Kind, não era para você beber e se não se lembra eu fiquei te vigiando a noite toda e não deixava você beber, mas infelizmente a coisa saiu do controle um pouco, e um saidinho tentou te agarrar por trás.

- Hum... – Nagi ouvia atentamente o relato.

- Para você não usar seus poderes eu fui dar uma tremenda dor de cabeça a ele. Quando voltei, você tinha virado o copo que estava na mesa e estava na metade de outro. – Schuldig falou, deslizando seus longos dedos pelas costas do pequeno telecinético.

Bem... Disso Nagi se lembrava vagamente.

- Depois você olhou para mim com as bochechas vermelhas e sorrindo, dizendo que eu estava muito sexy e que sentia vontade de dançar.

- Eu queria dançar?! – Nagi ergueu uma sobrancelha, desconfiado.

- É. Só que você já disse e subiu na mesa, dançando pra lá de provocante e começou a abrir sua blusa e todos ficaram babando em você. Eu simplesmente te peguei e saí de lá o mais rápido possível.

- E se aproveitou de mim depois. – Concluiu decepcionado, suspirando profundamente.

- Aí que se engana. Eu sempre quis você, mas o queria sóbrio! Queria você se lembrando de cada toque, cada beijo, cada gesto meu. – Dizia enquanto beijava o pescoço e dava mordidinhas nos ombros. – Mas também não quer dizer que sou de ferro. Você tem de concordar... Você sabe ser bem selvagem quando quer.

"_Ele precisa mesmo falar desse jeito?"_ – O pequeno se sentiu desconfortável por um momento. O jeito que Schuldig falava o deixava sem jeito, porém ainda queria saber o que fizeram e...

- Digamos que trocamos muitos beijos, mordidas, chupões... – Apontou para o pescoço e ombros também marcados. – Amassos e você arrancou minha roupa e eu a sua.... Bem a coisa quase saiu do controle. – Recebeu um olhar inquisidor e fez um gesto com as mãos em sinal de rendição.

- Ok! Ok! Aconteceu algo mais...

- Sabia, você não ia deixar passar a oportunidade. – Disse aquilo que achava ser o óbvio, desviando momentaneamente o olhar.

- Ei! Não foi nada disso. – Segurou o queixo dele o fazendo encarar. – Eu disse que queria você _consciente_, sentindo absolutamente tudo, lembra? Então, bem, a gente rolou pela cama, demos mais um amassos, estávamos nus e você Katzchen, estava muito persistente... – O encarou notando o quando o rosto dele ficara vermelho e adorável também. – Então você começou a se esfregar em mim. Foi delicioso, Mein Gott! Você nem imagina como eu queria possuí-lo nessa hora.

Nagi corou mais ainda e abaixou o rosto envergonhado demais, com certeza aquela droga deve tê-lo deixado muito saidinho.

- Liebe, olha pra mim. – Encarou o japonesinho nos olhos, sério. – Eu sei que sou desse meu jeito, não vou mudar, mas quando eu disse que queria você sentindo foi sério. Vou ser bem claro, não tem como falar e você ficar assim, então veja.

Schul conectou sua mente com a de Nagi e deixou ver o que tinha acontecido... O telecinétco viu tudo e principalmente quando estava deitado por cima do alemão, seus sexos juntos, e ele iniciou um vai e vem compassado, causando uma fricção muito deliciosa para ambos, assistiu quando suas nádegas foram apertadas com força pelas mãos fortes e começou a marcar um ritmo mais rápido. Lembrava-se do quanto fôra bom, se perdera no prazer, e quando juntos gritaram o nome um do outro em êxtase, foi tão forte que ele desabara no peito do telepata, apagando. Em parte por ter sido tão bom, e em parte pelo efeito da droga... E viu então Schul passando a mão em seus cabelos com a respiração agitada ainda e lhe deu um beijo de leve, puxando o lençol, os cobrindo.

O jovem japonês fechou os olhos e soltou um suspiro contido. Quanto daquilo poderia acreditar? Quanto de crédito dar ao ruivo telepata? Ele poderia ter inventado aquilo só para acalmá-lo? Não sabia o que pensar.

"_Você sabe que eu digo a verdade."_ A voz do mais velho se insinuou por sua mente confusa. _"Sabe bem no fundo..."_, Ainda insistiu.

Nagi não respondeu. Nem tentou disfarçar os pensamentos confusos. Schuldig poderia se insinuar pelo mais profundo de sua mente e desvendá-la quando quisesse. Ele, ao contrário, tinha que confiar em seus instintos, em seu coração... E era tão assustador.

- Não tenha medo, pequeno. – A mão atrevida deslizou pelo peito do menor. – Só confie em mim dessa vez.

- Você... Não se aproveitou da situação, Schul? Foi só aquilo mesmo?

- Não. – Reafirmou rouco. – Eu queria que sentisse isso... – Prosseguiu acariciando a pele branquinha. – Queria que se lembrasse disso. – A língua marota resvalou pelo pescoço molhado. – E isso... – Outra vez a mão se movia deslizando para baixo, alisando o ventre de Nagi, aumentando a intimidade, sabendo que poderia ser atrevido.

O japonês fechou os olhos e mordeu os lábios. Ele sentia sim, oh, e como! Não eram apenas resquícios de um sonho, ou memórias da noite passada, alterada com as drogas de Farfarello. Podia sentir nitidamente cada toque, cada lambida... E gostava.

- Schul... – Gemeu baixinho, não pedindo pro mais velho parar, e sim o incentivando a continuar.

O ruivo sorriu contra a pele do caçula, satisfeito com a aceitação. Estava em seus planos fazer aquilo quando seu jovem objeto de desejo estivesse bem lúcido para colaborar. Queria tudo de livre e espontânea vontade, sem arrependimentos depois e com isso em mente deslizou a mão pela virilha quase infantil, provocando e brincando, sem tocar onde realmente queria.

- Schul! – Nagi gemeu com voz rouca, estremecendo de leve.

Foi o que bastou. Cansado da provocação, o ruivo pegou o garoto nos braços e saiu do chuveiro, voltando para o quarto, não se importando em fechar a água. Aproximou-se da cama e depositou seu futuro amante com cuidado, rindo porque molharia a cama e ele ficaria bravo depois. Mas, no momento, estava enlevado demais para reclamar.

Nagi percebeu quando foi colocado cuidadosamente sobre o colchão e abriu os olhos, fitando Schuldig com um brilho indefinido no olhar.

O ruivo abriu o característico sorriso debochado. Ajoelhou-se na cama e engatinhou até o moreninho. Olhos nos olhos, sem quebrar o contato visual. Foi abaixando-se, fechando os orbes até que os lábios se tocaram e o beijo começou.

Uma carícia nada tímida, nada gentil. Foi um beijo voraz e faminto, onde línguas se enroscavam quase numa batalha. Schul sabia que apesar da aparência frágil, Nagi podia ser bem empolgado, demonstrara isso na noite anterior. E era o que mostrava agora.

Logo as mãos entraram na brincadeira, tocando, alisando, apalpando... Schul encerrou o beijo apenas para deslizar os lábios pelo rosto do moreninho, indo mordiscar-lhe a ponta da orelha e dar-lhe um generoso chupão na pele do pescoço, fazendo o caçula gemer longamente. Ficaria uma marca enorme, mais uma entre as outras. Sorriu feliz consigo mesmo.

"_Então, chibi? Não é melhor sentir as coisas?"_

Nagi abriu os olhos, que fechara instintivamente e sorriu. Mas foi um sorriso que fez Schul estremecer de preocupação.

O alemão não teve tempo de reagir. Quando percebeu, estava deitado de costas contra o colchão, com as mãos imobilizadas por uma força invisível. Fôra vítima do poder de Nagi. Surpreso, olhou para o pequeno, porém, calma e silenciosamente, Nagi se ajeitou na cama, observando Schul quase como se ele fosse uma presa.

"_Gosta de sentir, Schuldig?"_, A voz do caçula soou direto na mente do alemão. _"Eu também posso fazer isso."_

Mãos invisíveis deslizaram pelo corpo do alemão. Invisíveis e gentis, cuidadosas, fazendo o ruivo trincar os dentes e apertar os olhos. Era tocado nos lugares certos, exatos, quase como se Nagi pudesse ler sua mente, o que era impossível. Talvez o moreninho o conhecesse melhor do que parecia.

- Ahhhhh... – Tentou, mas não pôde segurar o gemido.

Nagi apenas olhava, divertindo-se com a expressão de prazer que tomou a face sempre debochada.

- Sente isso, Schul...? – Perguntou Nagi, enquanto usava seu poder de telecinese para acariciar os mamilos rosados, lindos no tórax branco e firme.

- Na... gi... –Suspirou entrecortado.

- Pode sentir isso, Schul...? – A mão invisível deslizou pela virilha sensível, exatamente como o próprio alemão fizera mais cedo no banheiro.

- Si... Si... Siiim...

- Quer sentir mais, Schuldig? – Sorriu estreitando os olhinhos. – Me deixa agradecer sua preocupação com meu bem estar?

- SIM! – Schul gritou quando sentiu seu membro ser tocado por algo invisível... Algo que deslizou para cima e para baixo, estimulando sua ereção. Céus, e como era bom! Ainda não podia mexer as mãos, preso contra a cama e Nagi o olhava de uma forma predatória, causando aquele prazer sem encostar nele _realmente_.

- Ahhh... Na-gi... Ohhh... – Schuldig gemia enquanto algo deslizava sobre seu membro para cima e para baixo. A sensação era agradável, estimulante, indescritível!

Os movimentos se intensificaram, fazendo Schul morder os lábios para não gritar. Foi então que subitamente, parou. Ainda estava preso sobre a cama, mas não tinha mais aquele "algo" o acariciando. Frustrado e perdido, olhou para seu jovem amante, interrogando-o com o olhar... Mas Nagi não fazia nada mais do que olhar.

- Chibi?

O moreninho balançou a cabeça, despertando.

- Arigatou. – Sorriu com os olhos fechados. – Por se preocupar.

- Hum... Momento sentimental...? – Debochou, ou não seria o velho Schuldig.

Ao ouvir a piadinha, Nagi balançou a cabeça e sorriu suave. É... Era a personalidade distorcida e zombeteira do mais velho, e ele nunca mudaria. Mas talvez, e apenas _talvez_ fosse uma das coisas que mais gostasse nele.

- Hora de continuar sentindo... – O moreninho anunciou enquanto se movia.

E daquela vez não houve mão invisível, nem estimulação causada pelos poderes de Nagi. Naquele momento foi apenas o próprio japonesinho, sentando-se sobre o corpo de Schul, e acomodando-se, para entregar-se por completo e consumar aquele ato pelo qual os dois ansiavam.

O ruivo alargou os olhos, surpreso com a atitude, mas qualquer pensamento racional desapareceu de sua mente, quando sentiu seu pênis sendo engolido lentamente pelo corpo do caçula. Jogou a cabeça pra trás, lamentando não poder mexer os braços e tocar aquele garoto jovem e belo.

Nagi continuou sugando o membro de Schul até achar que o mesmo se encontrava úmido o suficiente, pelo menos em sua opinião, se levantando, sem nunca deixar de fitar o ruivo, encaixando o pênis rijo contra sua entrada, sentindo-se ainda mais desejoso de ter o telepata dentro de si, ansioso por tê-lo como nunca antes.

Quando se sentou por completo, e os corpos se encaixaram, Nagi ofegou. Seu corpo doía como se estivesse rasgado ao meio pela penetração despreparada. Apertou os olhos com força, fazendo duas lágrimas rolarem pelo rosto pálido. Ele sabia que doeria... Era um preço pequeno a se pagar pelo prazer que receberia em seguida.

A dor foi tanta, que ele acabou de desconcentrando e, com isso, Schul se viu livre para mover as mãos. Imediatamente ergueu o braço e tocou a face contraída em dor, recolhendo uma das lágrimas.

- _Isso_ eu não queria que sentisse.

Nagi sorriu fraco.

- Daijobu. – Falou baixinho.

O alemão observou seu jovem amante um segundo... Era tão belo, e ao mesmo tempo tão trágico. Tentou memorizar a visão em sua mente, gravando-a porque, por mais que a cena se repetisse, nunca mais seria a mesma coisa. Só existia uma _primeira_ vez na vida.

- Obrigado. – Agradeceu – Por me dar isso.

Nagi fez uma careta que não tinha nada a ver com a dor.

- Pare de ler minha mente! – Esbravejou, sem ser realmente sincero. Não estava bravo.

- Mas é especial. Sempre será. Deixe-me apagar a dor, deixe-me guiá-lo dessa vez.

Nagi passou as mãozinhas pela face, secando novas lágrimas que rolavam. Era pouco comum, singular e atípico, mas sim, os dois se importavam um com o outro. Mesmo que não dissessem em palavras. Atos falavam por si só. Entregava sua primeira vez ao alemão, porque era a resposta que seu coração dava à pergunta que Schul lhe fizera antes. Sabia, bem lá no fundo, que Schul dizia a verdade... Que ele realmente se importava.

- Onegai... – Nagi implorou numa voz sumida.

Imediatamente as mãos fortes do alemão foram até a cintura do caçula e se fecharam em um forte apoio. Com cuidado, ajudou-o a mover o corpo para cima e para baixo, iniciando com uma série de movimentos.

Nagi logo acompanhou o ritmo. Sentia o membro de Schul deslizar para fora de seu corpo até quase sair por completo, para logo em seguida ser engolido novamente. Pouco a pouco a dor foi se mesclando com um algo mais... E então o ato começou a ser prazeroso para ambos os amantes. Os gemidos se confundiram, enquanto os corpos suados se tocavam.

- Schul-l... – Nagi ofegou, os olhos contraídos, lábios entreabertos.

Em resposta o alemão jogou a cabeça pra trás, movendo o quadril ainda mais rápido, acompanhando a dança erótica que os de Nagi executavam. E em um movimento mais veloz e fundo, Schul conseguiu encostar na próstata de seu jovem amante, e o prazer foi tão grande que o japonês gritou de prazer, ondas percorreram seu corpo e ele alargou os olhos enviesados.

- Mais... Mais, Schul! – Implorou rouco. – Onegai!

Como se o pedido fosse uma ordem, Schuldig repetiu os movimentos, investindo com força contra o corpo que o cavalgava, conseguindo tocar naquele ponto mágico outra vez e ainda outra... E tomado pelo prazer incontrolável, Nagi não resistiu, gozando.

Sentir o esperma do chibi escorrendo por seu ventre, e o corpo apertado se contrair ao redor de seu pênis foi demais para Schul. O alemão firmou os dedos ao redor da cintura de Nagi, esquecendo-se de que deixaria mais marcas depois, e investiu fundo uma última vez, antes de gozar, inundando o amante com sua semente, tentando prolongar as sensações o máximo que pudesse.

- NA-GI! – O grito de prazer ecoou no quarto, em resposta aos gemidos do caçula.

Esgotado, e com o corpo ainda tremendo, o japonês desabou sobre o peito de Schul, sentindo a pele quente e úmida de suor, o coração descompassado acompanhando a respiração ofegante.

Ambos se recuperaram um pouco. Nagi ajeitou-se, sentindo o membro de Schul deslizar fácil para fora de si e tentou rolar para o lado, mas as mãos do ruivo o impediram, envolvendo seu corpo e o apertando contra si. Não queria deixá-lo partir ainda e o japonesinho, entendeu a atitude dele, mesmo não tendo o poder e ler mentes.

- Schul...?

- Hum...?

- Quer dizer que... – Sêmen escorreu por suas coxas, indo pingar no lençol branco. – Posso sentir isso mais vezes... Com você?

O abraço se apertou, quase desesperado. Era mais eloqüente que qualquer troca de palavras, do que qualquer olhar ou sorriso. Era o contato real, de dois corpos que haviam acabado de se entregar um para o outro.

- Stets, pequeno. Sempre que você quiser.

Nagi suspirou e fechou os olhos. Fazia tempo que não se sentia tão... Feliz!

Os amantes estavam quase caindo no sono quando um grito sinistro ecoou pela casa.

"_Isso foi o Brad, não foi?"_, Nagi resmungou em pensamento.

"_Céus..."_, Schul debochou sonolento. "_Amanhã teremos que agüentar o mau humor de Brad. Maldito Farfarello!"_

Foi o derradeiro pensamento compartilhado pelos amantes, antes que ambos deslizassem para o sono. Amanhã seria um longo dia...

****** Owari ******

Dicionário Alemão-Português (Entenda o que o ruivo alemão gostosão diz. 8D):

**Katzchen** - Gatinho  
**Liebe** - Amor  
**Mein Kind** - Minha criança  
**Mein Gott** - Meu Deus  
**Stets** - Sempre

Data de Início – 12/12/2007  
Data de Término – 15/12/2008

Uma ano e 4 dias -.-' ninguém merece

Lilous, foi feita de coração, mesmo com toda a demora.

Espero que fique do seu agrado, eu não sei deixar o meu lado romântico fora. ^^

Beijos e adoro você!

Kaline obrigada pela ajuda para destravar a fic ^^

Yume, obrigada pela betagem ^^

Links e afins no profile!


End file.
